Envy's Call
by nightmaiden
Summary: Someone is following and watching Sora from afar and won't leave her alone when she finds out. (Taiora, Mimato, and little parts of Takari)
1. Entrance Bell

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: Wow, has it been four months already? School was tough and I really missed writing stories. Thank you for most of you to be patient with me. Anyway, I'm happy that school's over and I'm writing again. Good thing that I'm taking summer break. I'll stop talking and explain this story a little bit. This story's a little different from my three pervious stories. It's a dark fic. Pretty depressing and happy life all together, but bad stuff start to happen with one character…It's OOC, but what's not? Isn't that the whole point about Fanfic.net? Writers can't really get into the characters, even if they wanted to. It's hard to. The average age is 24 for the main characters…Enjoy the story and don't leave because if the story is a bit sad and dark. No flames, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 1

Entrance Bell

The Saturday rising sun glowed brilliant orange over the strong and great mountains, setting the white snow around the city of Odaiba into the city of gold, mentally making the locates feeling rich and pure. A lone large airplane at the size of a peanut in the eyes of the people on the ground slowly took into the air, its' nose high in the sky to travel to its' destination. Its' large shadow swan across the tall buildings of the city, sending a blink of darkness to those who lived or worked there. The roar of the engine filled loudly into the ears below as the plane passed the city. Half an hour passed and another large plane took into the air as followed by another. Heavy clouds slowly moved as more heavy, thick clouds ran behind, bring along bits of snow to the streets and buildings. The wind traveled through the city and streets, bring along the coldness from the heavy snow and clouds. Birds chirped in their warm little homes. People shoveled the one feet of snow from their driveway.

In her room, Sora threw her pillow over her face to avoid the bright sun, peeking into the dark room. She lifted the soft pillow from her tired eyes and found the clock that read passed six. Turning her head to the right, Sora breathed in the scent she loved to smell every morning. She sighed happily and wrapped her arm around the waist of her fiancés. The brown hair man, but often act more like as a boy, muttered something unintelligent. Sora smiled as she nuzzled her face into the mop of brown hair. Turning his head, Tai smiled as his and Sora's noses touched.

"Morning already?" He hugged Sora, trying to fall asleep again.

"Bummer, huh?"

"We could just stay like all day today and all night until the next morning." Tai rubbed his face to her neck.

"How much that sounds really nice, but I've got to head to the shop." She kissed Tai's head.

"But it's a Saturday. You can't work on a Saturday."

"Have you even considered about the people who need flowers on Saturdays?"

Tai thought for a long time, "Can't they just go to a candy store and buy candy instead?"

Sora frowned as she threw up the blankets, stood up and wrapped her robe around her nightgown from the coldness. She slipped on her slippers and headed to the restroom. Turning the knobs for the shower, Sora held her hand out to test the water. Cold water rain down her small hand. To kill time for the hot water to run, Sora returned to her room to gather her undergarments. Tai brought back the blankets as the cold air from the room settled to his body. Tai leaned on his elbow and looked serious with a straight face.

"Sora, I told you I wasn't peeking yesterday."

"That's why I'm taking my undergarments to the restroom."

"What's the difference at some nights?" Tai broke the straight face and grinned in mischief.

Sora blushed, "Be quiet, you hentai!" She threw a pillow at him before she entered and closed the door of the restroom to take her shower.

Tai smiled cutely as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, Tai grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news came up talking about a body was discovered at the abandon building last night. Tai shook his head in disgusted. Thinking how some people could be so sick into doing things to innocent people. After for a few minutes, the reporters changed the topic to a car accident. Tai poured himself a glass of juice. Drinking the juice, the phone rang. Tai picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tai."

"Hey, Mimi. Do you see the news?" Tai took a sip from the glass, waiting for Mimi's respond.

"Yeah, I did. Sad, isn't it?" Mimi sighed on the other side of the phone.

"How can some people be cruel?"

"I don't know. They all should burn in hell."

"I agreed…"

An awkward silence passed through the line before Mimi spoke, changing the subject immediately.

"Hey, I forgot to ask…Are we still going to the mall for Sora's gift?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Sora to take her shower and leave for the shop, then I'll head to your place."

"Oh ok, then we'll wait for you. Well, me and Matt would have to find something to do to entertain yourselves until you come." Mimi sighed.

"Alright, but I wouldn't be surprised to soon hear a little kid running around your apartment." Tai grinned.

It took a moment for Mimi to understand what Tai was referring to. Mimi blushed, "Shut up, Tai! This is just like you!" Then she hanged up.

Tai laughed silently in himself. Cooking while listening to the updated news, Tai cracked some eggs with one hand and poured into the pan while finishing his glass of orange juice. The eggs popped and sizzled hotly as Tai stepped away to grab the salt to add in. He mixed the eggs around the pan when Sora walked inside and kissed Tai on the cheek.

"Hmm, something smells good." She chirped happily.

"Really? I wonder why I'm here. I should be a famous chef on TV and be admired by lots of women." Tai grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took Tai's plate, kissed him good bye and ran to the door, "Bye Tai, love you."

Tai's shoulders dripped down as he watched Sora disappear from view. With a fork in hand, Tai checked the refrigerator for more eggs. He grabbed the carton to find it empty. Tai made a face from the lack of eggs. Tai sighed.

"Love you too."

~o~

"Mimi, I want to buy Sora a necklace, not the whole jewelry store." Tai glared at the girl.

Many people walked around mini stores and checking out the stands in the center of the mall. There was always something to do and go in the greatest mall of Odaiba. Different color of lights filled the mall instead of the white snow city. Music can be heard from the speakers on the ceiling of the mall. People passed by browsing for things to buy for many different reasons. Special days such as birthdays to made up holidays for the young children of Odaiba. People passed by, exchanging stories to their friends about how their day went and how funny a fishing trip can go wrong. Matt was standing outside the store, watching the people walking around. He turned back to where Tai and Mimi stood in the store. Mimi was squatted down, looking at the display of arranged rings, bracelets, and necklaces behind glass boxes. Tai stood by her, his arms crossed against his chest.

She gave him a bored face, "Tai…a way to a woman's heart is jewelry. I wouldn't except you to understand that. It always seems that guys don't want to understand or they just don't know it," Mimi stopped as the two boys gave her confused faces, "It's just the same as like 'a way to a men's heart is through his stomach'…"

"Oh." The two finally nodded their heads dumbly. Both boys glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders and their faces expressed the 'what the hell did she just say?' look.

Mimi sighed, "Buy four necklaces for her."

"What!?" Tai dropped his cell phone, "That's what you want, Mimi. Sorry, Matt. Too bad for you." Tai patted Matt's shoulder.

Matt gave a sheepish smile.

Mimi glanced at the Matt, "What did he mean by that?"

"Hey look, there's Davis and Kari." Matt pointed out to the two younger teens across the center of the mall.

"I'll buy this one." Tai told the worker, whom smiled and told the cost to Tai.

Tai, Matt, and Mimi walked over to Davis and Kari when Tai was done paying for a necklace. The two nodded their heads to the trio. Davis and Kari were sitting down on a bench, sharing a pretzel.

"Hey, you guys. What you doing here?" Mimi started.

"Waiting for T.K." Kari nodded towards the hair cut shop.

T.K. came out with a new hairstyle. His hair was gel down and combed forward and to the sides neatly. He grinned.

"Well?"

The others stared. Davis looked up, "How much did you pay? You might want it back." He went back to eating the bread.

~o~

The day had gone fast and Sora was wrapping up for the evening to close. The bell rang, indicating that a customer was leaving after buying a bunch of lilies. A closed sign hanged neatly from the inside, letting the too late customers know that the store was closed. Sora smiled to the last customer and pressed in a few buttons to clear off the previous cost from the machine. She grabbed the roses with care and cut the extra stems and thorns. Carefully wrapped them with a plastic sheet, Sora tied up the bunch then placed them on the counter.

"Great choose of flowers. Who's the lucky girl, may I ask?" Sora told him the cost.

"It's for my little sister." He scooped some yen from his wallet and handed it to her.

"That's cool."

"It's her fifth birthday." He smiled.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Twenty-five. My father remarried and came my little sister." He smiled as he rubbed his clean short cut black hair.

Sora smiled as she gathered the change. He looked around the shop.

"People kept saying she's my stepsister, but I love her as my own sister." He smiled.

"That's really nice." Sora responded with a smile. She counted the change and handed it to him. "Thank you for coming by. Please come again."

"It's fantastic how you keep the flowers fresh in a weather like this." He pointed out to the snow outside the shop.

"Thank you." Sora gave him the receipt.

"Hey, you wanna have dinner tonight? I know this place by my-"

"Oh…I'm sorry if I showed any signs, but I can't. I'm getting married soon." Sora tried to smile.

"Oh…well that's all right. Hey, maybe I could come to your wedding." He smiled.

Sora beamed brightly, "That would be great…"

"The name's Ryck." He shook her hand.

She smiled, "My name's S-"

"Sora, I know." He smiled.

For some reason Sora felt a cold shiver down her spine, "How did you know?"

He smiled again, "The store's called Sora's floral, right?"

Sora gave a sighed of relief, but not letting Ryck see it and smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Well I'll see you around, Sora." He grabbed his flowers and waved.

"Hey wait!"

Ryck turned around, a bit surprised. His blue eyes held confusion. Sora came around the counter and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here's the wedding day and the place. Don't be late."

He smiled, "I won't." Then left.

~o~

The phone rang and Sora picked it up, "Sorry, we're closed."

"Really? Damn, I was thinking of buying my beautiful bride-to-be a dozen of roses for how wonderful she is."

Sora smiled, "Hey, Tai. What's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if I should order take-out."

Sora held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she tided up the counter and cleaned up, "Hmm, we still have the left-over pizza from yesterday. We can eat that and watch a movie."

"That's cool. You want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want you having trouble with the snow outside the shop. I'll walk instead."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

Sora smile, "Bye."

"Well, I'm heading out now. Sorry when my kid was calling all day today." Josh, Sora's employee, stepped out from the back room to the front of the counter.

"Don't worry about it, Jo." Sora hanged up the phone.

Josh eyed Sora, "That wasn't her, was it?" He pointed to the phone.

Sora smiled and shook her head, "No, that was my kid."

"Tai?" Josh joked, grinning.

"Yep."

"All right, I'll see you Monday. Bye, Sora."

"See ya." Sora waved as Josh left the shop and headed to his home.

After a few minutes, Sora grabbed her bag and switched off the lights. She closed and locked the door behind her. Snow softly came down again covering the hard worked effect people do to clear off the snow from the sidewalk. Lights loomed overhead, casting a dim old black and white fashion movie to the sidewalk and street. The night cold wind picked up slightly and rusted the tall leafless trees in the area. Sora hugged her heavy coat tightly against her small frame. Her cell phone started to ring. 

Sora placed the cell against her ear, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" Sora lift an eyebrow.

Once again silence welcomed her. Confused, Sora hanged up her phone and made her way home again.

As she walked home, Sora heard footsteps from behind, but chose to ignore it, such she thought that perhaps it was just other person walking home from the cold snow. She crossed the street and took into another sidewalk. Sora decided to play with her keys, but accidentally dropped them on the ground. As she stopped and grabbed the fallen keys, Sora noted that the footsteps had stopped as well. Her blood grew cold as she started walking again and heard the walking from behind start after her. Sora swallowed hard and grew frighten. Without thinking and knowing, Sora suddenly turned around and crashed into someone.

"Woah, careful."

Sora looked up to the eyes of Ryck, "Oh god, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

"What you doing here? And thought you were heading home." Sora rubbed her forehead.

"I was, but I came back round the corner and then I bumped into you. I read the receipt and you over paid me with the change. You gave me ten yens extra." He smiled gently, both his dimples curved, showing his boyish face.

Sora changed her expression, "I did?"

"Yeah." Ryck handed Sora the ten extra yens back to her. "Well, I'll see you later."

Sora watched as Ryck turn his back and turn a corner, from her sight. Sora sighed heavily. She felt a little relief, but a pair of eyes followed her without notice.

Well, what do you think? It will get darker soon. Give me a week to write the next chapter. Thanks. R&R. Oh, I wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed and told me that in 'Filling in the Space' I got the words 'sigh' and 'sign' wrong. I was confused during that story until my 8 year old niece corrected me. Pretty stupid, huh?


	2. Again

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: Thanks for the reviews, but I hope to get more with this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon…

Chapter 2

Again

The next day led quickly to the break of dawn, causing Sora to forget what had happen last night that frighten her so. Heavy clouds hovered over the city, which resulted having no sun that morning. The city had grown quiet since it was a gloomy Sunday, but the airport never rested. People came and gone. The snow rained heavily in its slow falling rhythm. People in heavy coats and mittens walked to their cars to head to the store for last minute request of food. A pair of runners ran through the sidewalk for their afternoon exercise. Briefs of heavy smoke escaped from the runners' months to the cold crisp air. Their pink cheeks and noses showed evidence of how cold they are.

Still asleep, Tai had his head hid beneath the pillow. His arm dripped to a side. Sora stood up, grabbed a pair of sweats, and placed them on. Pulling the large T-shirt loose from her pants, Sora made her way to the restroom. Tai rolled onto his back. The alarm set off, startling Tai. Rolling back on his stomach, Tai turned off the beeping alarm. Sora came out of the restroom.

"That's the first time we woke up before the alarm." Sora smiled. Toothpaste foam around her mouth.

"Yeah well…You better head to the sink, maddog. You're drooling." Tai stood up, also looking for extra sweats.

Sora blushed from the white foam around her lips and retreated back to the restroom. Tai soon found a pair of sweats and entered the restroom with Sora. Tai brushed his teeth when Sora finished. Tai continued to brush his teeth when Sora head to the shower and turned on the water. Sprinkles of water started then the full flow rain down. The water slowly turned from cold to warm hot water. Sora started to remove her shirt when she remembered Tai by the sink. Turning, Sora saw Tai staring from the mirror, but he quickly turned his eyes to himself, brushing. Sora folded her arms over her chest, waiting to get Tai's attention. She saw sweat forming around his forehead. She coughed to draw his attention. Tai noticed and fixed his eyes to her on the reflection. He suddenly smiled, revealing the foam around his teeth. Once finished, Tai looked around to what else to do.

"Tai…"

"All right, all right. I'm out." Tai rinsed his mouth and left the restroom.

After she was done showering, Sora moved to the living room and turned on the TV. An hour passed when Sora stretched tiredly on the couch, removing the sore muscles. She sat up, not knowing what to do. The fading sound of water raining down can be heard from their room to the living room. Tai was in the shower, leaving Sora bored with herself. A blush reached to her face when she recalled a time when Tai entered the shower with her, surprising her a bit, but that soon was forgotten. The phone rang, breaking Sora from her hotly memory. She reached the ringing phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sor."

"Hi. What's up, Matt?"

"Not much. Just wondering if you and Tai want to watch a movie."

"That would be great. I'm bored stiff over here."

"I tried telling you that Tai's boring to live with. I know, I was once his roommate. Now me? I'm always fun. You should've kept me when you had me." Matt laughed.

Sora rolled her eyes and smiled, "Having to hear you talk about your music career all day long? No thanks."

"Hey. That was a cheap shot. So, what do you say? Movies?" Matt changed the topic.

"Hmm…sure. What's playing?"

"Not sure, I thought we could just head over there and see what's on."

"Oh, okay."

"We'll meet within an hour, that okay?"

"Yeah. Alright, I'll tell Tai."

"Right. See you soon."

"Bye, Matt."

Tai came in as Sora hanged up. He walked around the sofa as he dried his hair with a towel and dropped next to her.

"That was Matt."

Tai grinned, "And what does that loser want?"

"If we wanted to watch a movie."

"Sounds great. Let me just finish up." He replied before retreating back to their room.

Sora went back to watching TV when the phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

As before last night, the silent tone on the other side of the phone welcomed her. Confused, Sora asked a question, but no answer came. The silence slowly killed her. She desperately wanted to know who was calling her. The silence acted like the darkness. She couldn't hear anything as well as couldn't picture who was calling. She tried again asking who it was, but again no answer. Sora shrugged. As she took the phone from her ear, a fading voice whispered.

"Sora…"

Quickly, Sora jerked the phone against her ear again, "Hello?"

But the mystery voice had stopped and silence once again bothered Sora. Nothing was on the line. She asked who was this, but was cut off by the dialing phone, showing that the caller had hanged up. Sora listens for anything to change before looking at the phone. Soon the sound changed to let the person with the phone to hang up as well. Sora hanged up the phone and sat still, wondering what was going on. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sora cursed to herself for acting paranoid and letting it take over her. Sora decided to wash her face to cool off the burning feeling she was taking in from the phone call. Tai was combing his large hair when Sora walked into their room.

"Who was it?"

Sora didn't answer. She kept walking to the restroom. She took no notice of Tai's following eyes. But at the door of the restroom, Sora looked to Tai.

"…Wrong number."

Sora didn't wait for Tai's respond and closed the door behind her. Once locked the door, Sora turned the knobs of the sink and cold water sprinkled down to Sora's hand. Sora rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. At the corner of her eye, something black startled her. Sora turned sharply to the mirror. Her heart stopped thrusting in her chest, as her blood became warm again. The mirror reflected Tai's dark blue towel hanging on the door behind her. Sora jumped again when Tai knocked on the door.

"Sora? You okay?" The doorknob turned slowly.

"Yes, I am."

"You sure? You screamed and it scared the hell out of me."

Sora rubbed her forehead in confusion. She screamed? When did she scream? A dizzy feeling swan through her head, threaten her to faint, but Sora kept control of herself. She breathed in deep breaths.

"Sora?"

"…I'm okay, Tai."

~o~

The day haven't gone their way when the four found out that nothing good was on or even it was, the tickets were sold out. Rather, the four decided to walk in the park before heading back home. The soft snow gently floated down to the cold earth. Matt and Mimi walked ahead of Tai and Sora. Mimi softly wrapped her scarf around her and Matt's neck. He carefully kissed Mimi on her head. Sora smiled as she watched the two, holding Tai's arm warmly against her side. Tai tilted his head until it rested on Sora's. The two couples walked through the one-foot of snow through out the park. Small children played on the snow, making snow angels until their little buttons grew cold. Some built snowmen and snowwomen. Others built and played castle, acting like soldiers at war. And many other kids threw snowball to one another. 

A snowball sailed through the air and smacked Matt behind his head. Mimi yelped in surprise. Tai and Sora happened to glance at a few mothers, who were going to yell at their misbehaved kids when they saw Matt double over, but stopped when Matt grinned and started to gather up snow and threw it across to the kids. The kids giggled and screamed to escape. More snowballs flew through the air to where the four were. Mimi laughed and ducked away, gathering some snow to form a snowball. Tai and Sora formed some snowballs and threw some of their own little battle to the small children. Matt ran and threw more until a snowball caught his face. He fell and the kids buried Matt with snowballs. Matt laughed. Mimi, Tai, and Sora joined him. Soon Matt gave up. The mothers slightly bowed to say good bye as they took their kids home. Mimi helped Matt up.

"Well, we better get home." Mimi wiped the melted snow from Matt's pink and white face.

Matt sneezed loudly, "Yeah, please…"

Tai and Sora waved good bye to the couple as their left the park. Tai wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulled her close as the snow grew stronger. They walked silently through the rest of the park, heading home.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in the restroom."

Sora grew tense, but calmly eased that away, "It's nothing…"

Tai appeared skeptical.

"Tai, it's nothing."

Tai pulled Sora from the park. He grabbed her shoulders and gently, "Sora, please tell me. You're scaring me."

Sora looked into his chocolate brown eyes and looked away, "Tai…"

"What?"

"Damn it, it's nothing."

"Bullshit! Something's scaring you. What's wrong, Sora?"

"Now you're scaring me!"

"That's not what I meant! Who was that on the phone?"

"I don't know! Nobody answered! It was the wrong number! Jeez, Tai. Don't be stupid! Look, I'm tried. I'm going home."

"Wait, Sora."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Everything grew silent. Tai finally gave up and nodded his head and walked with Sora to home. No words were exchanged. No glances were visible. The wind picked up and Tai did not dare touch Sora. Sora cast her eyes to the ground as she followed Tai. When they got home, Sora headed to the kitchen without looking at Tai. Tai trailed after her.

"Sora?"

Sora kept her back towards him, waiting for whatever he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened.

"I'm just worried about you…I love you."

Tears came down, "Oh, Tai." She brought herself to his embrace. "I'm sorry too."

"You wanna talk about it?" Tai asked softly.

Sora simply nodded.

~o~

Monday came and Sora decided to take her car through the snow. She told Tai about the phone call on Saturday in the shop, the strange feeling she had when she walked home that night and the same silent phone call yesterday. Tai grew worried, but Sora convinced him not to worry about it. He didn't want her to go to the shop today, but Sora insisted that she was okay. Tai agreed and kissed her before she drove to work. The day had changed from shiny to gloomy, heavy sky covered clouds. The snow had stopped from raining its large heavenly white snow. Sora came to a stop when her cell phone went off. She reached and clicked on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora."

"Oh, hi Tai. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you want Chinese or Mexican food."

"Hmm…" Then the light turned green, Sora drove on, "Chinese. We ate Mexican last week."

"Chinese? Anything special you want with it?"

"No, just the usual."

"Ten eggs roll…Three servings of fried rice…Five servings of beef and broccoli…and two servings of that yellow stuff…hmm…I wonder what I want."

Sora laughed out loud, "Shut up, Tai and order."

"Yes, honey," Tai said in a 'husband defeated by his wife' tone, "Oh, Kari and T.K. are gonna join us."

"Cool, maybe we can play a game."

"Not strip-poker, please not that game. You guys always pick on me."

Sora grinned in mischief, as she turned the car to the right, "Don't worry, little Tai. We're not going to pick on you…We're gonna pick on T.K. this time."

The silence on the other side of the phone made Sora smile. Tai took a moment. T.K. half-naked and Sora and Kari drooling over him.

"We're not playing that game and that's final!"

"I'm just kidding, Tai."

"Hmm…"

"Well, I'll see you after work. Bye Tai."

"Bye."

Sora laughed as she turned off the phone. The cell rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Sora?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm a customer of your floral shop. My name is Gene."

"Oh hi. How did you get my cell number?"

"I wanted to ask you an important question."

Sora crooked an eyebrow as she stopped to a red light, "I'm sorry, but how about if you come over to the shop and we'll talk."

"Do you know what I can add to the water to last a rose longer, than using that powder stuff? I know there's something, but I forgot what it was."

Sora rubbed her temple, "Sir, I'm very late to work. Can't this wait until you come to the shop?"

"No, it can't." He said in a little harshly.

Sora couldn't take it any longer, "Someone's on the other line…" She lied.

"You're lying…"

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying. You're scared, but you shouldn't worry, my little sweet Sora. I love how your hair waves and ripples every time you're walking, doing work, or just sitting in your car waiting on the red light."

"Who is this?" Sora looked around her surrounding. She grew nervous.

"I told you already. I love that shirt on you. It shows all the deserved curves and it tightens your br-"

"How did you get this number? What do you want?"

Silence greeted her.

Then…

"You."

Sora remembered her situation and hanged up. She started to sweat and look around. She parked her car in the parking lot of the floral shop. The phone rang again. She grabbed it.

"What do you want from me?!"

Silence greeted her for a moment.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know if you want that red hot salsa stuff?"

"Oh god Tai, thank goodness."

"What? What's wrong, Sora?"

~o~

Josh glanced worriedly at Sora from the cost register, who was talking on the phone. He turned to attend a customer on the front counter. Sora whispered.

"Tai, I'll be fine…No, don't worry about me…Yeah…Okay, see you at home soon…What?…No…Okay, I love you too….Bye."

Sora placed the phone back on the hanger and took her place beside Josh, on another register. She welcomed new customers. The day went slow and no mystery phone calls were made to the shop or to Sora. The snow outside the shop started again, but not blocking anything. Sora watched the snow and worked unconsciously, until someone called her name. She handed the purchased red roses to a tall man in dark glasses when she spotted Ryck behind the customer. The man left and Ryck stepped forward. He handed Sora three small packets of flower seeds.

"How's your little sister?"

"What?…Oh, she's fine. Yeah, she loved the party."

"That's great." Sora pressed in some numbers.

"Hey, I got a question."

Sora sorted through the register for change, "Shoot."

"What can I add in the water to make flowers last longer?"

Sora jerked her head sharply to find Ryck smiling at her, "Wha?…"

"Yeah, all the time, my flowers keep dying too fast. I want to make them live a little bit longer. Can you help?"

Sora lost her voice and started to sweat.

"Hmm…I…" Sora quickly grabbed the change and handed to him, "I, I don't know…"

Ryck looked at her, "Oh…Okay, that's no problem. Well, I'll see you later."

He grabbed the bag that contained his brought items and left. Sora held her head and breathed in deeply.

'It couldn't be…' Sora tried to focus her vision.

"Sora? You okay?" Josh asked.

Sora blinked, "Yeah. Sorry." Sora faked a smile when the next customer came.

~o~

The store had closed and Josh had left to his house. The silent had grown annoyed to Sora. She shook her head and locked up the shop. She walked to the parking lot. Taking out her keys from her pocket, Sora heard fading footsteps behind. Her blood flowed cold again and her pace quickened. Quickly, but failed to control herself, Sora tried to grab hold of her suddenly cold keys.

"…Sora…"

Sora gasped at her name being called upon. She glanced around the dark parking lot, but found nothing move and the footsteps had stopped. The wind whispered silently through the area. She spun around to the locked car, wishing she could open the car to be in the safety of it. Her heart pumped loudly, making it to hear anything around her surrounding.

'Oh god, please…'

The keys didn't want to stop shaking. It felt like the darkness wrapped it's cold and black blanket around Sora's exposed being. Cold blood flowing through her veins. Heart racing. A dizzy feeling rose. The steps stopped and someone grabbed Sora from behind. Then he placed a napkin over her mouth and nose, sending her to a pit less darkness.

Well? Please R&R…


	3. Stalked

Envy's Call

nightmaiden

AN: Thanks for the reviews, but I hope to get a little more reviews for this chapter. And sorry if I took too long. I was trying to write the story as I went, but new ideas popped into my mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Josh, Kristen, Chris, Ryck, and the 'not really to be revealed stalker belongs to me. Soon the story will hit the rated 'R', but not too serious. Well maybe…

Chapter 3

Stalked

As she took in air again, Sora screamed and fell off her chair to the hard white tide floor. The world turned upside down to Sora as she landed. Dizziness swept over causing Sora to close her eyes from the pain that was cast to the brain. Sora smacked her head to the ground, but quickly recovered, but having to deal with the new pain on the back of her head. Someone jerked away from her, backing away to the darkness of the room. Fear demanded and took over, Sora turned sharply and found Josh back away, closing his eyes, cursing softly to himself. When he stopped swearing to himself, Josh glanced to a fallen Sora.

"Damn, Sora. You scared the shit ou' uh me." Josh spoke, swatting next to her, placing a comfort hand on her shoulder.

Confusion drowned her, "What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream…"

'A nightmare?' Sora took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"When did I fall asleep?" Sora stood up, dusting herself.

Josh thumbed to the door, "When I closed up. I was talking to you, then I turned around to see you because you didn't respond to my question and found you fast asleep. So I decided to clean up before I woke you up. Then the next thing happening, you were twisting and turning and screaming for your life. So I tried waking you up."

Sora held her head with one hand as she sat herself on the chair. 'It felt so real…'

Josh continued to stare at her, then grabbed his backpack from the floor below him, "Well, I'm heading home."

Sora jerked her head up, "Josh!"

He turned from the door, surprised, "What's wrong?"

Sora lowered her head down to the counter and took interest on her hands, "Could you walk me to my car?"

Josh blinked, then smiled gently, "Sure."

Sora switched off the lights and locked the shop, then walked out to the welcome embrace of the cold air with Josh. They walked down the sidewalk. Josh watched ahead with his hands in his jean pockets, his backpack hanged loosely behind his lean, strong back. Sora cast her eyes to the ground. When they reached the parking lot, Sora started to look around and found nothing, most to her relief. Then they stepped beside her car.

"Thanks, Josh." Sora kissed him lightly on the cheek.

His hands still in his pockets, Josh shyly smiled, "That's who you remind me of. My dead wife. She was…wonderful."

"How long have you been married to her before…" Sora stopped. She knew he had a four year old little girl, named Kristen, in his life.

"Two years…" He had taken care of Kristen for two years alone.

Sora watched Josh's clean boyish face and his young green eyes sadden, but kept strong. Sora knew he was one year older than she was and already he had lost his wife.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Silence.

"Well, take care of yourself, Sora."

"Thanks again, Josh."

"No problem." He nodded, giving a small grin.

Sora climbed into her car and waved to Josh, who waited for her to leave to make his way to his little girl, who was waiting for her daddy to come home.

~o~

Sora stepped into the apartment when she heard voices in the living room. Taking her shoes off, Sora made her way to the room and found Tai, T.K., Kari, Davis, and Yolie around the coffee table, playing poker. The group briefly glanced to Sora, then back to the game. T.K. had his hair back to normal, much to everyone's relief. Tai and Yolie were the only ones playing. Kari sat behind Tai, looking at his cards from the couch. T.K. and Davis behind Yolie, watching and waiting what was going to happen next. Tai drew his eyebrow up and Yolie smile in mischief. Sora dropped her bag down and sat next to Kari, behind Tai, looking over to his cards. Nobody moved.

Then…

"What do you got?" Tai challenged.

"What do you think I got?"

Tai dropped his cards, "Four of a kind."

"Straight flush…"

"Oh no!" Tai slapped his forehead and fell back to Kari and Sora.

Yolie swept all the oreo cookies to her side and ate them happily.

Davis stretched back before he stood up. T.K. and Kari followed suit.

"I guess we better get going." T.K. grabbed his coat.

Kari touched his arm, "I gonna stay for awhile. My dad's gonna pick me up afterwards."

T.K. looked at Kari, then nodded, "Okay…"

He gave a quick kiss to Kari, not noticing the evil glare Tai shot to him. Yolie grabbed as much of the oreos she could. Davis helped carry the reminding cookies. He and Yolie took to the door. T.K. followed after them, closing the door. Kari sighed and noticed Tai's 'big brother' look. Tai does trust T.K. with Kari, but Tai's not really ready to let Kari fly by herself. Kari gave Tai the 'don't look at me that way' look. Then she retreated to the kitchen with Sora.

Tai sighed deeply, following the girls to the kitchen, "How was work, Sora?"

The nightmare…

Her heart stopping…

Her blood going cold…

Her lungs closed from letting any air going through…

Dizziness…

Shaking from the past feelings, Sora forced her smile, "Good."

"Nothing happened?" He asked.

Kari looked to the couple, "What happened?"

Sora sent a glare to Tai before turning to the young teen, "The snow…Once, it covered my car and I couldn't get out of the car."

"Oh? Scary…"

"Yeah…"

Sora smiled grimly, "Anyway, I rented some movies. What you guys wanna watch first?"

Kari grabbed three cups and poured lemonade into them as Sora waited for the popcorn, watching it in the microwave. Tai stopped to their room to grab a few pillows for comfort for the trio in the living room. It was halfway way through the movie when the phone rang. Sora reluctantly removed herself from Tai and his hands working on her sore shoulders. They were sitting on the floor, by Kari's rested feet. The dark depths of sleep had captured her. The movie wasn't that great any way. Sora moved to the kitchen, passing the living room phone so she doesn't disturb the sleeping Kari and the relaxed Tai.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"You didn't forget about me, did you, Sora?"

Her eyes widened, "What do you want from me?" She hissed accidentally too loud.

"A 'hello' weren't hate to say before your caller."

Sora frowned, "You're no caller. More like a stalker." Her voice creaked.

He ignored her, "Hello, Sora."

Oh god…

"Leave me alone, you son of a bitch!"

"You know, I still wanna know about what you add to the water to last roses longer."

"Sora?" Tai came into the kitchen.

"I'll be coming to get you, Sora…soon…very soon."

Sora dropped the phone from her ear. 

Tai grabbed for the phone, "Who the fuck is this?"

The phone hanged up. Tai rammed the phone on the hanger. He hugged Sora against him, "Sora, was that him…?"

"Hey, what happened?" A sleepy Kari entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Tai moved to the their room, looking for Sora after Kari left with dad. The room was dark, causing difficulty to cross the room without tripping over the clothes Sora had dropped when she dressed out to her nightgown. He noticed that she wasn't dressed in her nightgown, but was naked under the dim light of the covered moon. He blushed slightly as he remembered he was the one that washed all their clothes and forgot to dry any. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulder and body. He sat next to her, not deciding to talk until she spoke.

She whispered.

Tai turned his head to her, "What?"

"…I'm scared." She whispered again, but this time hearing it.

Tai tighten his grip on her shoulder. He pressed her against him, "Sora…Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you have to ask? Without thought, I'll protect you."

"Protect me then…"

They kissed and the towel slipped off.

~o~

The morning slowly, but surely came into view to the city. The snow haven't stopped. The wind forcefully moved along the street and buildings. Cars rode along the snow covered the street, trying to make it to work without being late and being loud at by their bosses.

Josh opened the door and was surprised to find Sora on his doorstep.

"Good morning, Josh."

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Josh was about to reply, but stopped. He quickly looked around, not knowing what to do, "Uh, good morning…please come in." He smiled and widened the door for his boss. Well, his friend. Sora kept telling him to referring her that way.

Sora stepped inside. Josh closed the door as Sora took her shoes off. She was taking her coat off when Josh stepped to her and took the coat from her.

"Here, I'll just hanging it right here-"

A child's voice spoke to the hall from another room, like as if she was singing, "Daddy, can I have some more?"

Kristen.

"Excuse me." Josh quickly hanged up the coat and walked to the kitchen.

Sora watched as Josh disappeared from view to his little girl. Sora walked farther to the hall into the living room. The room was nice and tidy, except for the little, colorful toys, and dolls scattered around the couches and carpet floor. She smiled to the toy mess, then stopped when her eyes caught photo frames on top of the TV. The frames mostly caught Josh's daughter playing around or in adorable poses with ear to ear cute smiles. Another was with Josh and Kristen sitting on a bench park, licking ice cream. Another was with all three of them. Josh had his arm around Chris, his' dead wife, and Kristen hugging Chris' leg. Chris' blue eyes glittered and blonde hair swam along the wind as she gently smiled. Josh's rich brown hair and green eyes shined to the bright yellow sun. It amazed Sora how Kristen took the after the looks of her parents. Her dirty sandy hair mix from Josh's rich brown hair and Chris' beautiful blonde hair. Her ocean green eyes mixed from Josh's green eyes and Chris with her blue eyes. Kristen had both Josh's charming grin and Chris' 'lights up a whole room, beautiful' smile. And their clean young faces reflected on Kristen's.

Sora moved to the kitchen where she found Kristen sitting down, eating pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Josh just placed the frying pan back on the stove and turned to Sora. He smiled.

"Please, sit down. You want breakfast? I'm cooking pancakes, eggs, and sausages. I haven't served myself yet, so you want some?"

Sora smiled, "That would be great. Thanks."

"Sora, this is my daughter, Kristen. Kristen, honey, this is my boss at the floral shop, Sora.

"Hi." Kristen shyly smiled to Sora, who nodded, then continued to eat.

Josh turned and started to cook, "I should be ready within an hour before work. My sister should be coming in fifteen minutes to baby-sit." He glanced to his watch, then to his cooking.

"Don't worry, families and breakfast should always be first."

"No kidding."

Josh had finished Sora's dish when he started his. Minutes passed when Kristen left the table to her room.

"This is delicious, Josh."

"Thanks. Not as good as Chris' cooking was."

Sora watched Josh eating his food. He didn't return her glance. Sora drank her orange juice and cleared her throat, "So Josh, how are you doing?"

He looked up to Sora, then to the left, "Good, I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Is it really personal?"

"I don't know."

"Then it can't really hurt to ask."

"…Are you okay?"

Sora stopped and eyed him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean yesterday night. You really had me worried with your dream and how you seemed worried about the parking lot."

'He noticed?'

"Wha?"

"Is something scaring you, Sora? Because if it is, then please tell me."

"Nothing-"

"Please Sora, tell me. You've been edgy every time you were at work all week."

Sora slowly smiled grimly, "I'm sorry, Josh. It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Come on, Sora. I've been working for you for less than two years and I can tell that something is wrong with you. And I'm not the only one that's worried about you. Tai is too."

Sora softly smiled and a tear slide down her cheek. She tried to remind calm and kept her smile strong, but tears came hard. She brushed them away and looked to Josh.

"I don't know…"

Josh didn't interrupt her.

"I had a weird phone call a week ago. Nobody answered when I asked who it was. It…crept me out. Then, when I was walking was the shop, I had a feeling that someone was following me…The next day someone called me and he scared me. He…he's watching me. I don't know where, but he's watching me. And then, I had that nightmare. It freaked me out."

Josh looked at her. He looked down to his food, then to her again, "Sora…"

Sora stopped him short, "There's this customer that might be the one who keeps calling me…"

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" Kristen's innocent voice came from the hall as she walked to the kitchen.

"Kristen, it's still morning. You just had breakfast."

Kristen begged, "Please, daddy?" Her eyes turning to irresistible large puppy eyes plus her clutched hands against her chest.

Josh sighed, smiled. He stood up and grabbed an ice cream stick from the freezer. Kristen came up to her father and took the ice cream. She pulled her father down to a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" Then she happily skipped to her room.

Josh pointed one to Sora.

"Want one?"

Sora slowly her head and stood up, "No thanks…I better get going."

"Hello?…Josh, it's me…Hi Kristen!" It was Josh's sister to baby-sit Kristen.

Kristen ran to the living room when Josh turned to Sora, "Hold on, let me just handle this, then we can head to work." Josh walked out the kitchen.

Sora stood up and started to the collect the dishes. She placed them in the sink and ran water down the plates. Then she washed her hands, when Josh came into the small kitchen.

"Sora, here."

Josh came up to Sora and handed her a small black cylinder bottle.

Sora eyed it, "Josh, what is this?"

"Pepper spray."

"Wha…"

He shrugged, "You might need it. Nowadays, people need them. For protection…It suppose to leave the guy blinded for a day or so. Well, that's what it said."

"Thank you."

~o~

The afternoon had gone by to the evening. Customers came and gone, leaving with the satisfaction of the beautiful flowers and the service. Sora welcomed and helped the customers. Josh just finished his last customer.

"I'm gonna head to the back room to get something, Sora."

She nodded when she gave change to a tall man. When he removed himself, Sora spotted Ryck.

"Hi, Ryck…"

"Hello."

"I guess the shop is still blooming?"

"…Yeah."

Ryck smiled, "So, you scared?"

Silence.

Sora stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Ryck pointed to her ring, "Your big day. The wedding, right?"

Sighing a shaky breath, Sora stared down to her ring, "Yeah, I am. I just can't wait. Why do you think I'd be scared?"

"Sorry, I might nervous."

"Oh…"

"Damn, I forgot to grab something. Could you just hold my stuff? Nobody's in line anyway. I'll be right back." Ryck strolled to the back of the shop, out of view.

As his form disappeared, a bell ringing sound filled the shop. Sora turned her head to find Matt and Mimi smiling to her. They walked over the counter and greeted Sora.

"Hold on, you guys. I still have ten minutes before I close up."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, yeah." Then he started to browse around.

"What's wrong with him?"

Mimi giggled, "He cried to a movie I rented and I teased him about it."

"You're _still_ tease me!" Matt yelled somewhere in the shop.

The two girls laughed out loud. Ryck came back from where he was in the shop.

"Where's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Who's your friend, Sora?" Mimi smiled to Ryck, who grinned.

"Ryck. I don't really know him."

"Oh, I'm hurt." He joked as he shook Mimi's hand. "So you taken?"

Mimi laughed, "Yeah, sorry."

"All the beautiful girls are taken. Darn." Ryck placed the items that he had brought from back of the store on the counter.

Mimi watched as Sora press in numbers and collected the cash from Ryck.

"You haven't answered my question. About the roses lasting longer."

Sora panicked, "Are you the one who keeps calling me? Is your name Ryck or Gene?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Stop that bullshit! It's you isn't it?! You're that stalker!"

"Wait, hold on. Stalker? You got it all wrong."

Matt stepped into view, "What's going on?"

"He's the stalker, I told you guys about. It's you, you son of a bitch!"

"I think you better leave before I call the police." Matt stepped in front of Sora, facing Ryck.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I only asked her a question. Is it against the law to ask a question?"

"I'll throw you out man."

"I didn't get my change yet."

Matt grabbed the change from Sora's shaking hand and thrust it to Ryck, who stepped back from the force.

Ryck held his hands up, "All right…I guess I'll see you at the wedding, Sora."

"You better not, you creep!" Mimi said, "I don't want to see your face there!"

Ryck shrugged, "Fine."

He turned to leave, but was forced to turn back. Josh held his upper shirt up, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You leave Sora alone. If I see your face here again, I swear I will beat the shit out of you."

Josh pushed Ryck towards the door. Ryck left without looking back. The others didn't move.

Sora burst, "Wait, call the police!"

"Don't worry, he won't bother you."

"How do you know?"

"We know his face…"

Not much of a solution.

~o~

Sora closed the door and carried the laundry basket across the hall. She walked downstairs to head to the laundry room. Halfway down, her cell phone rang. Placing the basket to the side of her hip and with her hand holding it up, Sora peeked to the caller id. It was Josh's cell.

"Hi, Josh.

"Hey, Sora. Do you still need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah."

"All right, then I'm coming over."

Sora nodded, "Let me just take of my laundry, then I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As soon Sora hanged up the phone, it rang again. Sora glanced at the caller id, but the message read 'unknown'. It kept ringing. Sora looked down to it. It didn't stop.

'Maybe it's the others…' Sora concluded and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sora. Why are you ignoring me? You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Her blood gone cold, "The police are tracing this phone call…"

"No, they're not. You're just washing your laundry."

Sora turned sharply, but yelped in pain. Her hand scraped against the rough cement wall and the laundry basket tumbled down the stairs and landed at the foot of the door of the laundry room.

"Fuck…" Blood tickled down her hand.

"Ouch, that must have hurt. Need me to kiss it away, Sora?"

"Fuck you! Leave me alone!"

"Tsk tsk…can't talk that way to me."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do?"

"You wanna be careful."

The pepper spray.

"You know what? You're really starting to annoy me. You're all talk and no do."

He laughed, "Dear sweet Sora. You know the meaning 'A rose might be beautiful, but the thorns are deadly'?"

"That's not how it goes…"

"I don't really pay attention to that anyway."

He hanged up.

Sora glared at the phone. 'Piece of shit.'

"Is this yours?"

Sora faced down the stairs to a man at the door of the laundry room. He scratched his head, then started to grab her clothes to place them back in the basket.

"Yeah, sorry." She grabbed the last of the remaining clothes.

"Woah, that's one nasty cut." He pointed to Sora's bloody hand. "What happened?

"Oh, I lost my footing." She lied.

He seemed not to believe her, but it disappeared, "Yeah, that happened to me once. I think something's wrong with the steps."

"Hmm…" Sora nodded.

The man stepped back into the laundry room with Sora following. He headed to his own clothes as Sora inserted coins into the machine to start the water and soap. Sora placed her cell phone and the pepper spray on top of the laundry basket. The man left the room shortly, leaving Sora alone to her thoughts.

Then faster before Sora could react, a pain swept through her head and darkness collected her.

And this was no dream…

~o~

"TAI!"

Tai snapped awake on his room from the pounding on the front door of the apartment. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he quickly came to the door as fast as he could without tripping over things. The pounding came alive again.

"TAI!"

Tai opened the door and found Sora's employee, Josh sweating and taking deep breathes. Josh shoved his way in, looking around the apartment. Tai was about to argue, but Josh cut him short.

"Where's Sora!? Where is she!?"

"Wha?…What? She's at the floral shop."

"No, she's not. I was suppose to pick her up after she was done with the laundry, but she wasn't there."

"She has her phone, call-."

Josh handed Tai Sora's cell phone, "I found this on the basket, but I couldn't find Sora."

Tai stared down to the phone, not believing what was happening. Sora gone? Where was she?

"And she left this too. I gave it to her yesterday before…"

Tai stared down to what looked like pepper spray, "How did you?"

"I noticed she was jumpy at work and frighten."

Tai sat down on the bed as he stared at the two objects that no longer Sora had.

What do you think? Please review to find out what will happen to Sora. If you care…


	4. Kidnapped

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: Sorry the wait…Writer's block stood in the way and an ear infection…

Disclaimer:

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

The secret to live is wanting to live. Many people don't understand that. Many just live life as much as they can without thinking or looking ahead or if it harms others. Regret and guilt takes its place among those who plays it safe and slow. And those who play it rough and reckless have no thinking, but to themselves on how life leads to them. There is so much to do in the world that people find themselves at deaths' door trying to do it all before old age reaches them. And by that, their life span is shorten to those who want to take over what the previous person hadn't finished and that might lead to their graves. In life there are two reasons why people live. Of course there is the people who wants to live for the right reasons, but who is afraid of death and try too much to live. The other is an unexplained reason. Some people want to live for those who make them living. Who is with them through thick and thin, with the good and bad decisions, and to live for them.

Sora was the reason why Tai wanted to live. He wanted to live for her….

Josh watched as Tai moved from the living room to his room. After a few moments, Tai walked out the room with his coat half-on and heading to the front door. His expression held an emotion that Josh couldn't read. Josh ran over to block the door. Tai stopped dead. Their eyes met. Tai's was hard and cold. Josh grabbed hold the same glare, but sweat formed above his brow.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Sora, what do you think?"

Josh moistened his dry mouth, "How are you gonna find her? Call the police."

Before Josh could react, Tai, lighten fast gripped Josh's shirt and pulled him towards him and whispered, "Get the fuck out of my way."

Tai pushed Josh aside and stormed out.

"Shit…" Josh hurrily moved to the telephone and dialed 911, "Yeah, I wanna report a missing person…"

"Tai?"

Josh turned his head to find Tai's little sister, Kari by the door. She looked over at him in confusion. He turned back when he heard the lady on the other side asked him a question. He held up his hand to Kari to wait.

"She has red orange hair, brownish orange eyes, about five, five…" He tried to search the right words, "And very skinny." He couldn't. "…I don't know. Last night, this morning? I don't know…Sora Takenouchi…I think, I really don't know…Okay." He hanged up.

"What the hell's going on?"

"…Sora's missing."

"What? Missing? Wha…How?…"

"I called the police. We have to get Tai before he gets in trouble by looking for Sora by himself." Josh removed himself from the apartment with Kari close behind.

~o~

Howling silently, the black mask stirred in the dark, wanting to break free to the freedom of light and not feel alone. That's what it felt like, a black mask, covering the victim from the light and the feeling of freedom. Most love the darkness. To be alone. To think. But if not on it's own free will, the mind grows frighten when forced to face the darkness. Slowly fear took over her body as Sora tried to open her eyes, but no matter how much she does, her eyes weren't open as if nailed together.

A dream?

Or she is conscious?

She couldn't know…

After for a few minutes, Sora came to. Confusion took set. Her head bounced over, to the right, and left. Her mouth felt numbed and dry, but she ignored it. Sora tried to move, but something held her body back. She moved her fingers. They moved. She sighed in relief, then she tried to figure out what was the matter with the rest of her body. She jerked, but went limp from the sharply defined pain traveling through her entire body. She screamed loudly. With the feeling on her fingertips, Sora soon figured out that thick rope was tightened around her hands and legs. The rough rope slowly cut on her skin when she moved. Another bond of ropes was wrapped around her waist.

Sora worriedly looked around the area. She was in a large old broken building. Shadows loomed over the surfaces and corners. Only the streetlights from outside gave the only light in the building. Thick dust collected on boxes and tables. The brown stained windows add a gray brown gloom to the now darkness. Spider webs inched at every corner and insects hanged within to the meals of the hungry spiders. A stairway hidden in the darkness led up, but Sora couldn't focus her eyes. She ignored the stairway. Her body went limp with exhaustion. She tried to fight again the bonds of the rope around her hands and body, but gave up when it didn't loosen. Suddenly a dry feeling reached into her throat and Sora rained herself in a frenzy fit of coughs. Small breaths entered her lungs, but not enough entered her throat. She moved her tongue to find what was in the way, but found a dry fabric at the opening of her mouth. A large cloth was stuffed in her mouth, letting her unable to talk. The cloth didn't help which only worsened her coughs. Sora swallowed when her eyes started to mist. Then she turned her head as she threw up, that removed the cloth. She coughed until she moistened her mouth again before she calmed down and the sickened feeling and touch of her mouth didn't help throat. She blinked back the tears, not wanting to cry again.

"I guess the gag cloth wasn't a good idea. They always end up throwing up."

A shadow took form as a man. He crept closer to Sora, but his face wasn't visible due to the dark building shadows. He placed something down on a nearby box and walked to Sora. Sora's heart slowly lost its' pace as the man squat down and placed the tip of a glass cup against her lips.

"…Water. It won't help the throat, but it will clean the waste."

Sora tried to breathe and sip water at the same time. Her throat burned as the cold water traveled through her sore throat. Sora lost her breathing pattern and took in too much water. She coughed. The man slightly back away but wiped the water from Sora's lips. Sora stiffened. Silent tears escaped from her red eyes and watered down her cheek, felling down to the fabric of her pants. 

"Why are you crying, sweet Sora?"

Sora jerked in short breaths.

"Look, I brought roses for you. Wanna know a secret?…This roses are from your shop."

More tears came down.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me." He tried to touch her cheek, but Sora frightfully quivered her head back.

"Please…" Sora started before he left.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

~o~

Josh worked over the counter, helping people in the shop. He couldn't stop thinking about Sora. He had to find her. He couldn't just stand here and later find out that the police found Sora's- He didn't let the thought finish. He can't think that way.

"Where's that wonderful young girl? Is she ill?" An old lady spole, breaking Josh's zombie mode.

He faked a smile, "Yeah, she isn't feeling too well. I'm taking over for her."

"Oh, such a gentlemen." She smiled under her wrinkled face. 

She took hold of her lilies and left. Josh looked down and heavily sighed.

"Hey, I heard about Sora's missing. How you holding up?"

Tai and the others stepped into the shop when at the same time, Josh jumped over the counter and seized a man's shirt, then punched him. Tai and Matt rushed over and held Josh back while Izzy and Mimi helping Ryke up.

"Josh, what the-"

"He did it! He's the son of a bitch! You took her, didn't you!? Where the fuck is Sora!?" Small tears showed in Josh's eyes.

Tai turned sharply to Ryke, who held his hands up in defense, "Woah, What? I didn't do anything."

"Fuck you! Don't play stupid! Sora knew you were the stalker! It's him, damn it!"

Tai let go of Josh and threw a punch across Ryke's face. Izzy and Mimi stepped back from the attack. Ryke fell to the ground with a bleeding mouth. Joe came over and held a flaming Tai.

"Where the hell is she!? Where is she!? If you don't tell me, I swear, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Tai, stop!" Joe had no problem holding Tai back, but it was thrusting that Tai was making that bruised him.

"Mimi, call the police."

Mimi nodded.

Ryke stand up slowly, "I didn't do anything. I'm not who you think I am. Please listen to-"

"Shut up! I should kill you right now! Let me go! He kidnapped Sora! He took her!"

"The police will take care of him, Tai." Kari tried to calm her brother.

Just then, a cop came into view. He eyed the group, then at Joe and Matt.

"Let them go."

Joe leashed Tai and Matt let go of Josh.

The police stood between the two, "You better not start a fight, gentlemen or I will take you to the station."

"He's the stalker!" Tai shouted.

"Hey, quiet." The cop eyed Tai, then at Ryke.

After an hour and another fight later, Tai and Ryke were taken to the station for questions and suspicion. 

~o~

"All right, thanks…" Yolie opened the door and allowed the policeman to step outside. He slightly touched his hat saying goodbye. She closed the door and turned to the group.

Two days passed and the police search still kept on. No leads connected to Sora's disappearance. The snow had stopped, but the cold weather still made it hard for the police to find anything. Tai had moved to his room when the police stopped by for more information. The group with the absence of Izzy and Cody spoke with the cop and didn't like how the search was failing. The group talked. Yolie sat between Davis and Ken and joined with the conversation. Minutes passed when Tai stepped into the living room, then everyone grew silence. The lack of sleep was shown in his brown eyes. Black bags were visible below the eyes and red veins redden the white part of his eyes. His looked the same, but uncombed and messy. A slight of hair grew around his chin and below his nose. He glanced at the others before he proceed to the kitchen. Mimi stood up and trailed over to him. They heard the refrigeter open, then close. Something was poured into a cup. Tai moved into view and drank orange juice. The door opened and Izzy and Cody came inside with a laptop and other devices at hand. Izzy sat on a small couch in the middle of the room and started to connect stuff in the laptop. He clicked on the laptop and typed something in before showing the rest.

"This is areas that the police searched for Sora." The map showed yellow circles around the city, but only a few were on the map. The cops didn't look hard enough.

"Those fucking idiots! Can't they just at least try harder? I mean, isn't that what they're being paid for?" Matt argued.

Izzy shrugged, "They're losing faith…With the killing of the young girls these passed three weeks, the police aren't having luck."

Kari looked up to Izzy, "Six girls were killed, you said?"

"…Yeah."

"Their bodies were reported, right?"

"Where are you gotta at?"

"Could you pull up a map to show where the bodies were found?" Kari looked to the lap.

"That's confidential."

"How can it be confidential? We just want to know the buildings where the girls were held in." Davis said.

"Dunno. I guess, they don't want people being curious."

"The hell with that! Hack into it!" Josh entered the apartment with a large pile of newspapers.

Izzy frowned and sighed, "I could try."

Josh dropped the newspapers on the coffee table, "I guess, we think alike. This has all the information about the deaths of the girls."

They searched through the newspapers. Josh took out a city map and Tai joined him.

"Got it."

The group hovered over Izzy.

"Here are the names of the buildings…"

"They're all abandoned." Kari pointed out.

Ken pointed to the screen, "Yeah, but expect these two."

"No, there are. The sellers tried to find buyers to sell the buildings, so they kept the building up." T.K. informed them.

"That's it! It's abandon buildings! There's where the killer took them. If we locate all the abandon buildings, then we should be able to find Sora!" Kari laughed.

Tai kissed Kari on the forehead and smiled, "I love you, Kari!"

Joe turned back to Izzy, "Could you find all abandon buildings in the city?"

"Yeah, hold on." He typed away until a map came up. Six buildings were colored red, showing the previous deaths of the girls. Twenty green squares scattered around the map.

Everyone looked at the screen in confusion. Mimi spoke first, "Izzy, what does the green colored buildings mean?"

He gave a nervous smile, "The rest of the abandon buildings…"

"Shit…"

"What about Ryke? Is he the stalker?" Mimi turned to Tai.

Tai crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "He's clean. The cops didn't find anything wrong with him."

"Bullshit. Sora was frighten of the guy." Josh said.

Matt looked at Tai, "He's right. We met him a week ago and scared the shit out of Sora."

Tai grabbed Matt's shirt, "And you didn't even report him to the police!?"

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

Tai and the rest of the former digidestineds turned from the city map to find Sora's father stomping over to the young group. Mr. Takenouchi's eyes burned and nose flared. Mrs. Takenouchi tried to stop her husband from killing Sora's friends. Tai and the others glanced to each other before Tai walked over to Sora's father.

"Mr. Takenouchi…"

But Mr. Takenouchi didn't let Tai finish. He grabbed Tai's shirt and forcedly hurled him forward, "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch!? Where the hell were you!? I shouldn't have left her with you!" He spat anyway his mind came up with.

"Please, stop!" Mrs. Takenouchi, with the help of Joe and Matt, pulled her ex-husband from a guilty Tai.

"I knew something was wrong with you! You can't even protect my daughter! You son of a bitch! You don't deserve her hand!"

"Shut up!" Mrs. Takenouchi snapped Mr. Takenouchi across the cheek. His stunned face turned to her, his cheek slowly turning red.

"Wha…"

"Shut the hell up! You have no right to talk to Tai that way! You don't think he's anxious to find her too!? Ever since the call was made, Tai hasn't rested for the passed hours. His friends had to hold him down from tearing the whole city apart in order to find our daughter!

Mr. Takenouchi turned from her to the young adults, then turned around to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

"To find my daughter…"

Then he disappeared into the white fog snow outside.

Mrs. Takenouchi stepped up to the group, "Please, forgive him. He's just-"

"No, he's right."

Everyone turned to Tai, who had his hands on the table with his head facing down.

"…I didn't protect her."

"Tai." Kari started.

"She told me something was wrong, but said not to worry about it. I shouldn't have listened to her…"

"Tai…" Mimi.

Fast and forcedly, Tai thrust his clenched white fist to the table, creaks can be heard.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

Tai's body sank to the floor with his hands still remaining to the table. Wet tears rained down to the carpet. Kari was beside her brother's side.

"I should have done something…"

Kari hugged him, fresh tears in her eyes, "Tai, we are doing something to find her. Tai?"

Tai slightly turned his head to let Kari know he's listening.

"Come on. We will find her. All of us will find her together."

Tai let himself breath and time to collect himself before rising up to the group, "We're splitting into groups and search the city at all costs."

Please R&R…


	5. Tortured

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: Thanks for the reviews. They helped me write just for you guys. Oh, I need to clear something out. In the last chapter, I jacked up. I screwed up Ryck's name. It's Ryck, not Ryke. Sorry for the error and for many others, that I cannot think up right now. Please this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon…But do own Ryck, Josh, Frank, and Kristen.

Chapter 5

Tortured

The aroma of roses woke Sora up from her sleeping form. She slowly opened her tired eyes as her head bounced up to find a bunch of roses close to her face. The smell drove her head to endless bliss memories of her and Tai. His hand slowly caressing her cheek as his other lifting her chin up to reach his longing sweet lips. But nothing came after. Her dream didn't continue on, but ended with her in the darkness. She breathed out his name, but not into form for someone to hear. The dark roses glowed crimson red, showing her something new for a split second, then reality finally showed its' face. Sora gave off a frighten whimper through her throat as she was faced with her stalker again.

Was it Ryck?

…was it…

The man on the phone days ago? Gene?

"I bought more flowers. Of course, I was a little late because there was some trouble at your shop, but I rather not talk about it." He placed the roses in the vase and positioned the vase next to the ones he bought the day before.

Sora tried to speak but found that a gag was in her mouth again.

"I'm guessing you wanna know who I am…"

Slowly Sora weakly lift her head up to meet his shadowed face.

"It's good that you're not crying anymore. I hate it when they cry." He sat himself down on a nearby chair that Sora didn't notice before.

Beams of light filtered through the windows, but something was blocking its' way from the dark. It was morning, but inside the building, Sora could have mistakenly thought it was dark outside. He stood up and slowly took his steps closer to Sora. Her throat gone suddenly dry and her blood became cold. Something came up to her chest and throat. And without helping herself, tears flooded her eyes, blindly her vision of the stalker. Her breaths came out short and in gasps. She closed her eyes as his face got closer to hers.

He breathed beside her ear, "Don't cry…I'm going to remove the gag if you promise to keep quiet. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't think your family and friends want to find you dead…" He smiled wickedly.

Sora cried out through her gag, but kept silent after. He took off the cloth and took his place again at the chair. Sora didn't open her eyes, in fear to what will happen next. Silence waved around the room. Finally, Sora opened her eyes, also in fear what she couldn't see what will happen. The dark still blind her, which was as bad as being able to see.

"My real name is Frank. In the past, I might have given you false names so you don't really know who I am. Or get suspicious of me. I've used the names: Tom, Bobby, Tsend, Gene-"

'He's the one who called me about the flowers…'

"Rich, Alan, Vincent, Ryck, and-"

"Ryck?"

"It inspired me. I was always fond of that name. You like it?" Frank smiled.

Sora turned her head, not wanting to look at him. Frank looked at her before getting up. He walked towards her. He placed the gag back in her mouth, "I have to go…"

Then he was gone.

~o~

"Sora? Sora, wake up. Come on."

Sora moaned and stirred. She felt hands rub against her arms as someone was taking off the ropes by hand.

"Hey, Sora, come on wake up. You have to get up. I can't carry you."

"…Tai?"

"Yeah, come on. Hurry."

Sora opened her eyes and found Tai's dark face close to hers. He smiled when she looked at him, "Tai?"

"In the flesh…Come on, we have to get out of here." He cut through the ropes that tied her up.

It hit her, "Tai!" Sora leaped out of the chair and landed in his arms.

Tai hissed hard and grabbed his side. Blood stained his shirt.

"Tai! You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay. Come on, let's get out of here." Tai hissed as he helped her stand with his wounded arm.

The two started off where they hope was the exit. The dark moved along with them as the moon light beamed through broken windows and walls. Dust forcedly floated hard against the air, floating through the light beams as Tai and Sora pushed and shoved boxes away from their path. Time seem to have slowed down when they couldn't find the exit of the building. They ran as fast as they could, pain swimming throughout their tired and wounded bodies.

"Where are we going?" Sora finally asked, rubbing her red cut wrists to ease the pain stinging her.

Tai turned from side to side, looking around the dark unfamiliar area, "I'm trying to find an exit…"

"Tai…"

"Come on." He pulled her to the left.

He rammed against a tall box. He let go of Sora and felt the barriers of the boxes. He groped his hands to find a entrance, but didn't find any. He cursed due to the dark shadows lingering everywhere, making his eyes not able to see anything.

"And where are you going with my rose?"

Tai sharply turned from the boxes to the shadows ahead. He pulled Sora behind him. Frank crept closer without the two seeing him coming. His ice-cold voice burned against her spine, sending cold blood over her body. She couldn't move. She grabbed Tai from behind, not wanting him to leave her. Tai gently pushed Sora farther behind him and stepped into the darkness with Sora left behind.

"Tai…" Sora whispered a cry. Tears fell from her eyes, blinding her vision of Tai's dark form.

She saw Frank jump Tai from the side, "Tai!"

She heard them fighting against each other. Punches were heard in the dark, boxes broke under Tai and Frank's weight as they threw each other from side to side, trying to gain the upper hand against the other. Then as fast as light, they rammed into boxes that caused a sea of light pour inside the building. Sora quickly closed her eyes from the brilliant bright white light. Then that same time, her eyes unadjusted to the light. What she saw made her scream. Frank stabbed Tai through his stomach five times.

"TAI!"

Frank looked over to her as tears fell harder against her face. He climbed off of a dead Tai and made his way to her. Sora shook her head fast and sank to the ground.

"No, no, no, no…"

Sora started choking as she woke up to the presents of the dark familiar room. Tears fell freely as she realized what she witness was just a nightmare. She had had fallen prey to the form of slumber. She tried to breathe through the cloth to calm herself down. Tai didn't find her let.

'Maybe he shouldn't find me…'

The thought of Frank killing him frighten her so. Maybe…A meow was heard, breaking Sora's thoughts. Another meow was heard and a dark smoky cat gracefully walked from the shadows. The cat meowed again and came closer to Sora. Its' yellowish eyes never leaving Sora's red orange ones. The cat sniffed Sora's dirty shoes and came closer. It bowed its head, but ever breaking eye contact. The cat jumped on Sora's lap and sniffed her face. Then the cat rubbed its head against Sora's chin and purred affectingly. Both turned when they heard babble outside the building. Sora's fear floated to the surface, leading her body to shake. The voices came more clearly. The sounds of a young couple came through the darkness. Sora's eyes widen and a helpless whimper escaped her throat. Silent tears fell from her eyes when she heard Matt and Mimi outside the building. Sora fought against the bonds, trying to draw their attention, but no attention came. The cat tilted its' head to the right as the couple crept closer and jumped off of Sora's lap. Sora saw Matt stop by a window of the building. He peeked inside, but it clearly show that he couldn't see her through the dust stained windows and darkness. Mimi joined him by the window. They talked, but Sora couldn't make out on what they were saying. Sora noticed how Matt's eyes wanted to look through the darkness. Matt and Mimi disappeared from view and looked upon the building. Sora kicked her legs and pound her feet against the floor, but the sound didn't reach her friends. The smoky cat quickly walked into the darkness. Sora watched as Matt and Mimi turned to leave. A meow welcomed the young couple.

"Hey there, little buddy." Sora heard Matt. The blonde squatted down and patted the cat. The cat purred.

Matt stood up and both turned to leave. Tears fell harder around her face as Sora watched her friends leave her in the dark nightmare.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Sora stopped when Mimi asked.

"Dunno. Looks like the cat doesn't want me to leave."

The cat! It knew Sora's danger and her friends are looking for her! Sora again fought the rope, but nothing happened.

"Sorry buddy, but we're looking for a friend."

'I'm here! I'm here! Oh god please find me!' Sora cried through her head.

Matt and Mimi left. Sora cried, bit knowing what to do. The cat came by Sora. Its' eye read, 'I couldn't get their attention'

Sora cried and nodded, 'You tried your best.' She thought and her nightmare continued.

The cat circled around her. It stopped at Sora's feet and sniffed the ropes that held her legs together. Sora watched as the cat slowly started to bite the ropes. Its' sharp teeth bit down as he tilt his head side to side and get a better hold of the rope. A door opened. The cat snapped his head to the sound and bit harder on the ropes, but quickly left Sora to the safety of the darkness as Frank appeared.

~o~

Sora weakly woke up when she heard Frank close a door from afar in the building. Dark circles shaped under her eyes with pink red eyes following any shadow movements. Dizziness loomed over her as she tiredly tried to lift her heavy feeling head. Her head felt hollow and heavy at the same time, which caused Sora to feel the taste of vomit in her throat. Her aching arms and legs desperately urged to move from the soreness building up from within her muscles. The rope slowly cut through her skin of her wrists and ankles whenever she moved to ease her body. Her mouth felt dry again and she was trying to hold back her coughs, not wanting to throw up again. Frank's steps came closer. Sora's heart skipped a beat when his shadowed form stand before her. He smiled and Sora tried to keep her breathes in level, but came in rasps when he touched her hair. He bent down and smelled her hair. Sora couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. Frank circled around her, touching her hair as he went. Sora jerked in breaths and closed her eyes, more tears of rivers.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He cooed in her ear, "I came every Fridays and you didn't notice me!"

Sora gave a yelp of sobs as Frank forced her head to face him. He removed the gag and smiled as he watched Sora shake, "Do you know that every rose I bought, I was declaring my love to you? Do you know how many roses I have, hmm?"

Sora beg herself to breathe, but her sharp short deep of breaths stopped her. She opened her mouth, but closed them, again. Tears came harder. She tried her best to spoke, but quick and hard breaths mute her.

Frank answered, his dark face went still, "The world couldn't hold it all. And now, I'm making you notice me for once."

"Please…" Sora breathed between sobs and breathes.

"What can I do for you, my sweet rose?" He breathed on Sora's neck, which caused her to enter fear. 

Sora sobbed, "Let me…let me go, please."

Frank blinked and stared at Sora, "I can't do that…It's kinda too late." He smiled, what Sora feared most.

~o~

"Come on, it won't hurt if we just take a peek inside…"

Yolie placed her hands on her hips, "Matt and Mimi already checked this place, remember?"

Davis ignored her and turned to Ken, "You brought the flashlight, right?"

Ken nodded and handed the device to Davis' hand. Davis lifted himself up on a dumpster and stood on it. He switched it on. An endless river of light spilled out from the device and spread the dark apart. Davis poured the light through a dust stained window and flashed the light against the shadowed darkness inside the gloomy building. Yolie and Ken glanced around to see if anybody was coming as Davis looked inside. Ken had his hands deep in his coat pockets when someone landed their hand on his shoulder. Ken shouted out, which caused Yolie to scream hard, which caused Davis to lose his balance and fall into the dumpster below. Then the flashlight shined against the man's face. He covered his eyes with his hands and cursed in fright. 

The man rubbed his blind eyes, "Oh hell, what are you kids' doing?"

Ken breathed again, "…Sorry about sir. We didn't mean to-"

"What are you guys doing here? You guys looked like a couple of burglars with that flashlight beaming everywhere."

Yolie blushed, "No, we were just looking inside. What are you doing here?"

The man looked at Yolie, "I was just walking home from the store when I saw a flashlight turn on."

"Oh."

"Hey, you weren't have any food in that bag, would you?" Davis slowly stuck out his head from the metal box.

The man laughed, "Sorry, but I only bought sugar." He took out a bag of sugar to show Davis.

"Davis, this is no time to think about food! We have to think about Sora."

The man looked at the young group, "Oh? Why?"

"Our friend's missing and we're trying to find her…"

"Jeez, that's terrible." He shook his head.

Ken cut in, "Well yeah. Sorry if we scared you." He helped Davis out of the dumpster and left. Yolie followed suit.

The man watched as the young adults flee. He turned from them to the old building. He looked at it before walking around the building until he reached the back. Most of the doors were blocked with wood, but one was left alone. He stepped to it. He hesitated before placing his hand on the knob. He looked around before going in. The darkness welcomed him. He tried to walk around boxes without tripping over any. He held the bag close to him as he walked around corners and turns. Finally, Sora came into view.

And a smile broke Frank's lips…

~o~

Frank had left a short while ago, leaving Sora to herself. A meow echoed throughout the room. And the cat too. The skinny smoky cat came over and started to bite through the ropes. It jumped from the ground to Sora's lap. It stood up and removed the gag with its' teeth and watched as Sora breath in air. It blinked before going back to the floor and bite through the ropes. It clawed without cutting Sora on the ropes. Sora tried to wiggle free, but the ropes placed more new deep cuts on her wrist. She cried out in pain when she jerked her hands in frustration. It felt as if the ropes grew tighter and blood tickled down her hand. But something did tickled down her hand. She kicked the ropes that tied her legs. The cat jumped from her lap when Sora kicked unexpectedly.

Sora winced, "Sorry…"

Her voice was barely heard, even to her. She hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday…or was it two days ago? She couldn't remember how long she was kept here. The turned his head as he heard something from a distance that Sora didn't hear. Then the door, what Frank usually uses, opened and footsteps came alive into the darkness. The footsteps were caution and stopped from now and then. Suddenly someone stepped from a corner and faced her from afar. Sora couldn't see what he holding, but he dropped it down and placed it hidden within him. The person stepped forward and came into the light.

Ryck!

Sora coward back against the chair when she saw Ryck, or Frank at that matter. His dark blue eyes followed Sora's and then to ropes that tied her arms and legs. He took a step towards her.

"Sora, we found you."

Ryck was about crouch down, but a bat swung and stuck him beside the head. He doubled over and dropped to the ground. Sora screamed in surprise. A shadow figure threw the bat away and pulled Ryck into the darkness. Confusing blackened Sora as Ryck, who she thought was the stalker being dragged from the light.

"What the hell's wrong with him? Why did he come? Let's see who our friend is, huh?" Frank spat.

The stalker looked through Ryck's coat pockets.

"Ryck Talen. Ryck Talen? Hmm…Sounds familiar…Oh, yes. I remember now," Frank laughed, "So, it's you. Long time no see, my old friend. Why are you so confused, Sora? Didn't you know that Ryck's a cop? I was always fond of his name, but I never used him against you because I knew he was coming here. Bastard…"

Sora shot her head up. 'A cop?'

What you think? Please R&R.


	6. Discovery

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: First of all, I'm sorry that I took so long. Writer's Block was involved…….You know what? I'm not going to lie to you. I was lazy and didn't want to write this anymore. ^_^ Yeah…next week will be the last chapter and I will finish, I promise you that…Oh, please read the message in the end of this story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Digimon. Only my characters I do own. Ryck, Frank, Josh, and Kristen.

Chapter 6

Discovery

Frank threw Ryck's wallet to aside when he announced his true identity to Sora. She caught a glimpse of something gold and realized it was a police badge as Frank searched through Ryck's coat for any weapons located on him. Finally, Frank ripped something open and came up with a small gun. Sora's fear crept up to her spine, sending the hairs on the back her head up. Frank tucked the gun into his pants, in front of his stomach, then hid the gun beneath his shirt. He kept searching for anything else and bent down to grab Ryck's arms to drag him away.

"I have a gift for you…but I need you to close your eyes."

Sora's panic leveled up as her fear to form as swear and left her shaking her whole body. Her mind didn't let the eyelids to close due to the fear what Frank might do to her when the eyes were closed. She didn't say anything or didn't do anything.

"Come on. You don't think I'd cut your throat this soon, do you?"

Her throat gave a little sound at what he said.

Frank laughed, "Oh, I understand. Fine, you don't have to close them."

Sora heard him walk through the darkness, but away from her. Ryck was nowhere to be seen. Not even his shadow was visible against the blackness of the building floor. Suddenly, bright lights blind Sora's vision and cause her to shut her eyelids hard. The lights send pain and dizziness through her head. Even her eyelids didn't block the brightness. Red-hot light surrendered inside her eyes. Slowly, Sora opened her eyes, but closed them quickly when the light was too much for her to stand. Again she tried, but the same result of closing her eyes took place.

"I thought you didn't want to close your eyes." Frank said, amusement touched his tongue.

Once again, Sora painfully tried to open her eyes even though the light caused her otherwise. The color red snapped her eyes open. She spoke out a small scream. She thought of blood all over the place, but only soon found out that the red was only fresh roses beautifully arranged around the building, surrounding her. The roses were all over the place. They were on top of large wooden boxes, on the floor, on the windows, and the stairway that she saw before, but ignored it. Ryck's body was nowhere to be found. Frank must have dragged him farther from her view.

"All of this is all for you…I guess I over did it a bit."

Frank!

Sora saw him. He stood to her right, near the stairway with a bunch of roses in hand. A smile slowly formed as she watched him eye her across the room. Gray eyes flashed as he blinked. Dark brown hair ran along his head.

"I know you."

Frank smiled, ignoring Sora's confusion, "Do you?"

"You're that guy at the laundry room…"

Frank's smiled faded, "I lived there."

"You did?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't knew that before."

"But I thought Ryck…"

"Was the killer? Stalker? No, my dear. He isn't the guy who knows everything about you. I came by your shop every Friday, but sometimes I couldn't help myself that I always purchase bunch of roses from you everyday. I'm not sure if you know, but I was the tall man with the dark glasses coming to you. And you know what? Ryck seemed to happen to be behind me all the time. I feared he might have caught me under the disguise and had to quickly exit the shop without talking to you or even greet for that matter."

Frank walked towards her, laying the roses on a table as he took his place beside Sora, "I know everything about you…Where you used to live with your mother. And now, with that fello. Oh what's his name? Tai? Yes, Tai. Tell me something…Matt wasn't the right man for you?" Frank circled around her, touching her exposed neck," Oh yeah, I know about your little triangle with those two boys. I know everything. I even know about your little adventure in that digi place. Biomon? Birdmon? Well, it doesn't matter what your little birds' name was."

"Please…" Sora slowly sobbed out, her head facing down. Her shoulders shaking as she cried silently.

"Speaking of Matt. He and some girl came along here days ago, looking for you."

"…Please, they're worried about me. Please, let me go…"

He ignored, "I stood behind them, ready to kill if they got too suspicions and wondered inside. And I couldn't let them find you. I hate killing pretty faces. And after that, a trio of kids came by too. I think Davis was one of called that. Anyway, I walked up to and talked with them. Interesting friends you have. Curious too." Frank thought for a minute, "Maybe I should start killing who's looking for you."

"No…" Sora whispered.

"Just hope no one else comes by."

Sora widened her eyes as Frank walked towards her with an evil smile lingering on his face.

~o~

"Tai?"

Tai stirred, but sleep kept him down.

"Tai?"

Tai slowly opened his eyes, "Sora?"

"…No."

Tai lift up his head from his arms and found Kari beside him. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

Kari smiled softly, "Hey."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tai sat up, "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Tai, what are you doing?" Kari looked over some paper where Tai took his sleep.

"Just looking at some stuff…" Tai stood up, heading to the kitchen.

Kari followed. Tai opened the refrigerator, pulled out an orange juice carton. He grabbed a glass from the counter and poured the juice into the glass. He drank the juice without breath. He questioned Kari if she wanted a drink. She shook her head and watched as Tai took a second drink from the carton. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before he placed the glass into the sink and put back the juice inside the refrigerator. 

"Tai."

Tai placed his hands to the counter and brought his head down, facing the floor, "The police ain't doing anything…It's up to us…It's up to me…"

"Tai…"

"Where is she? I…I just want her back. Want her back with me. But…" Tai smiled as tears rain down to the tile floor. 

Kari watched helplessly, tears of her own formed.

"I remember the time when her hand got caught in the car window because we locked the car with the keys inside. The car window was cracked open and Sora said that she could fit her hand between the window, but the trouble was that she couldn't reach the keys and her hand some how got stuck when she tried to pull out."

Kari smiled sadly, listening to one of Tai and Sora's wild stories.

"I didn't know what the hell to do. Sora kept yelling at me to shut the hell up as she tried to pull herself free without my help. And this was at night, right? We had a good twenty minutes trying to figure out what to do. Then this cop came by and asked us what we were doing. I swear I thought he was going to pull his gun at us 'cause I think he thought we were car thieves acting stupid."

Tai turned to Kari and sat down on a chair, near the table, "He asked me if we were drinking or something and he flashing that damn light into my face. The cop ignores Sora and makes me walk on the white line of the freeway. And you won't believe this. I wasn't drinking, okay? I tripped on a rock, but I don't think the cop saw that because the cop tackled me down 'cause I think I was falling towards him and I think he took it the wrong way. Sora starts yelling at the cop to get off of me and of course the cop doesn't listen and digs his knee more into my neck."

Kari mouthed a 'ouch'.

"Yeah, it was hella funny."

"What happened after?"

"…I don't know. The cop looks at our ids and breaks the car window."

"With Sora's hand still in?"

"I guess… I don't remember. I was trying to breathe in air still on the ground. But she did get a little scratch…" Tai was trying to remember.

"That is crazy. How come you never told the rest of us?"

"Slipped my mind, I guess."

"Hmm…"

Silence hovered over them in a thick cloud.

"The police are doing their best looking for her, but…I don't think…"

Not wanting to hear what she wanted to finish, Tai stood up and grabbed his coat, " I'm gonna take a walk for a while…"

"Want me to go with you?" Kari stepped towards her brother.

"Nah, I wanna be alone…" He opened the door, then turned to her.

"Oh, okay."

Tai took one last look Kari before retreating to the cold air outside.

~o~

From out of the shadows, the smoky gray cat lingered over to a sleeping Sora. Before he reached her, the cat found another body. The cat smelled the new stranger. Blood reached its' way down the stranger's forehead. The cat came up to the man's back, knowing by the rising and falling of the back, the stranger was still alive. The cat hopped off and made his way to Sora. Her head was bouncing up and down as she slept. Silver duct tape was wrapped over her mouth. Sweat ran everywhere. It plastered her hair against her head and neck. Dirt painted her face and clothing. It started its' way behind her and again bit into the rope that tied Sora's hands together. The cat heard something and retreated back to the darkness.

Sora moaned as she came awake. She opened her eyes when she heard someone stirring awake. The light was turned off once again. She saw Ryck's dark form slowly standing up from a distance behind a few boxes. He held his head up and wearily walked over to Sora. A small trail of blood rained down from the hidden of his hair to the side of the cheek when he came into view of Sora. He slowly removed the tape that shut her mouth. He crumpled it up and turned to Sora.

"You okay?"

She nodded. Ryck moved behind her to loosen the rope.

Sora waited was he worked the ropes, "You're a cop?"

Ryck briefly looked at her, then to the bonds, "Yeah, I've been working undercover to find Frank. He moved from America to here. So I followed him to catch him, but that son of a bitch is good."

"I'm sorry…" Sora held her head down.

Ryck paused, then went back to work, "Why?"

"I thought you were the killer."

Ryck grinned, "I guess I have kind of face. That really sucks."

"No, I mean…you're really handsome…"

"Gee thanks, but I don't think this is the time to be talking about this. How about if I get you loose and get out of here?"

Sora nodded.

A door slam was heard from a distance.

"Shit." Ryck half whispered and breathed, "Hold on."

He reached into his trench coat, but thrust his coat open, "He took my gun. Shit." He walked back into the darkness.

Sora watched him, "Ryck, what are you doing?"

"I'll handle this. I'll be right back."

"Wait…"

But Ryck ignored her. He once more disappear into the dark shadows. Sora could hear Ryck's faded steps as he made his way to Frank's being. Nothing can be heard. She heard another footsteps that belonged to Frank. Suddenly, someone was pushed towards through wooden boxes. She heard creaked and crashed wood as she heard Ryck and Frank fighting. Probably fighting for the gun that Frank might have. She heard curses being said and punches were threw to each other. Someone fell and the gun was fired. Sora jumped.

"Ryck!"

Is he okay?

Was he shot?

Footsteps echoed through the dark and Sora found herself facing a shadow.

"Ryck?"

"Don't worry, Sora dear. He won't bother us again."

Cold chills ran through her body as Frank made his way to Sora.

He threw the roses down, "Now look what he did! He put all his blood on these roses that I bought for you! Now I have to buy more." He shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora helplessly grew small back against the chair.

Frank smiled, "I'm doing this for you. Don't you know that?"

~o~

Tai kicked the snow as he walked along the sidewalk. His hands in his coat as he walked aimlessly around the neighborhood of building. All his close friends lived here. Five minutes passed by when he came up to Sora's place. The floral shop below it. Josh was working late, but Tai didn't feel talking with him. The close sign hanged behind the glass door. He looked up to the window where Sora always sneaked out of to watch movies and just hang out with him. Tai quickly turned his head down to the left, trying not to think of anything happening to Sora right now. Sora's voice echoed through his head from the past memories. 

"Come on, Tai. It's just a little scratch. Let's play a last row of soccer."

"Way is it that when you're in trouble, I'm the one that have to get you out?"

"Tai, get out! I need to change."

"I love you, stupid."

Tai lowered his head and whispered, "Sora…"

"Tai?"

Tai kept his head, knowing Matt and Mimi standing a few feet away from him.

"No, just leave me alone…" And with that, Tai left.

~o~

Izzy typed for a while, then cursed suddenly. He looked at the screened closer and jumped out of his chair to the phone. He almost dropped the phone when he dialed Tai's cell. It ringed once and a few times.

"Come on, Tai! Pick up the phone! Shit!" Izzy ended the call and dialed Matt's cell. He picked up.

"What's up, Izzy?"

"Where's Tai? Where is he?"

"Dunno. Why? What happened?"

"I'm stupid!"

"…Yeah? And?"

"Shut up, I didn't see this early. Remember those abandon buildings that we think the killer's there?" He didn't wait for Matt's respond and continued, "Well, all the buildings that those girls were killed at, they were all abandon floral shops!"

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, and there's still one more that he didn't use yet-"

Matt had hanged up before Izzy could finish. He looked at the phone.

R&R…

Hello, I'm here right now to ask the readers if they have any questions for this story if you guys got confused along the way. When you guys review this story could you please include a question that's bugging you so I could answer it? A reader already sent me a question and I will use that question in the last chapter. 

Ask me a question and tell me which of the 12 digidestines, who you would want to ask the questions for you.

Example, if your question is 'Who was the killer?' Pick Tai, Sora, Matt, or the others to ask your question so Ryck could answer the best as he could to them…

Hopefully that wasn't confusing…

But if you don't have questions, then please just tell me how the story's going.


	7. Escape

Envy's Call

By: nightmaiden

AN: I would like to thank all the readers and readers who reviewed this story. It was great hearing what you guys had to say about this story. The support was great. Thank you all. This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 7

Escape

Sora rowed her head around as sleep rested against her body. Her body ached and hunger shouted out through her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since a day ago and lost track of how many days she was held in this building. Frank fed her, but he hadn't been spending time watching her. Sora thought for a moment, but thought twice of trying to escape. Without warning, a strong throb of headache waved across the head. Sora dropped her head and hissed in pain. Rubbing her head with her hands, Sora relaxed her temples and took deep breaths. Then, Sora jerked her hands in front of her eyes. No ropes held her hands together. Quickly and not caring if she hurt herself, Sora tugged the ropes on her legs. Once free, Sora threw herself roughly from the chair and into the dark.

"Ryck?" She whispered.

The dark building hid everything from Sora. She couldn't find Ryck's body. Looking through the dark, Sora groped through the thin air for any blockage of boxes and the floor for Ryck's unconscious body. Something moved somewhere in the building, which made Sora pause to listen. She tried to listen, but her heart throbbed loudly and her breath quickened. She walked aimlessly and suddenly felt dizzy from the uneasy feeling she was experiencing as she walked through the dark building. Sora closed her eyes to feel a little better because the darkness was driving her insane in order to find the exit. She felt rose vases and took care not to accidentally drop any. Finally, Sora found a doorknob. Twisting it eagerly, Sora pushed her way through another room. But this room was lit gray from the moon and gray clouds outside. Sensing freedom and the smell of the cold crisp snow air outside, Sora ran to any door that might lead outside of the building. Sora threw the door, strong gusts of cold air blew pass her and a shadow that blocked its' way.

Sora screamed and quickly darted away. Frank ran after her, dodging the boxes Sora pushed in his way. Her hips and arms were getting bruised and scratched by boxes as she pressed herself forward through the gray shadowed room. Sora passed through the opened door and tried to shut in front of Frank, but he threw his weigh against the door. She fell to the ground, but quickly crawled to her feet as she ran from him. She took to a side to confuse Frank and disappeared into the dark building. She quickened her pace when she heard Frank's footsteps echoing throughout the building, trying to find her. She stopped behind a box. She tried again to calm herself in order to listen where Frank was at in the area. Her heart slowed down and breathed silently, but Sora couldn't hear anything through the night air. She wondered where Frank was and that frightened her so. Sora blinked and focused her eyes to the dark, to see where she was going and try to get out of there. Her tired eyes slowly, but didn't most help, focused her eyes.

"You remind me of a rose."

Sora gasped.

"Wanna know why I love roses, hmm? No, I shouldn't tell you that. I don't want to scare you too much. Ask Ryck. He knows the answer. Well, maybe not anymore…"

Goosebumps rain down Sora's skin as she felt Frank's smile on the last part of his sentence. Ryck is dead. Sora's head span at the thought of someone, who tried to help her, dead.

"There you are!"

Sora screamed, but Frank didn't touch her.

"Hmm…So, you are still here. I thought I was chasing a ghost, but now that I know you're here…"

Sora knew what he was doing and she had to find a way out fast before he finds her. Looking from left to right, Sora slowly tip toed her way to the right, away from Frank's voice. She held out her hands to the air, feeling for boxes before she crashed into them. Growing annoyed by the lack of light, Sora groped for the wall. Then Sora tripped. She cursed as her hands burned from the ground she scraped on. Getting up, Sora felt something under her legs. She kicked, fearing it was Frank, but it didn't move. Sora crawled over and felt that it was a body. It had to Ryck! Feeling for a pulse, Sora reached over his neck. Sora was suddenly pulled back. She screamed as she and Frank were falling backwards into boxes. Boxes crashed. Pieces flew and ripped into her body and head. Sora didn't know where Frank was, nor knew where she was. She touched her throbbing temple and felt something wet. Sora hissed in pain as her hand made contact with her head. Other places on her body held the same pain, but Sora ignored it all when she tried to stand up.

"Why don't you love me?"

Then once more, darkness filled Sora's head.

~o~

With his coat wrapped tightly around him and his frozen hands deep in his coat pockets, Tai passed by the building Matt and Mimi scouted out before, but found nothing. The doors were blocked with wood pieces nailed against it. The dust-covered windows were broken and inside held nothing, but darkness. Tai stepped towards the building, but hesitated. Then he turned away, but stopped short. Tai took a brief glance behind him to the building. He slowly walked over to the building and looked through the window. The dust and the blackness made it hard to see anything.

"Hello?" He tried, his breath came out in white smoke when he spoke against the cold snow.

Tai wiped the dust and snow off in circular movements with his hand before looking deeper inside. His hands started to freeze as he cupped them together to look through the window. Then feeling stupid and lost, Tai turned around from the building to the streets.

"Meow…"

Tai turned back around and looked down to find a gray smoky cat, poking its' head out from the bottom of the broken door frame as it answered Tai's call. It meowed again as it came closer to Tai.

"Hey, little guy." Tai crouched down, handing out his exposed, cold hand to the cat.

The cat sniffed Tai's hand before licking it. Tai turned his hand slightly and the cat rubbed its' entire body against his hand. It started to purr. Tai stood up and looked at the building before turning his back to it. The cat meowed again to Tai's retreating form and followed him. Tai stopped as the cat rubbed against his leg and purred again. Tai sadly smiled and sighed heavily. He picked up the skinny cat and held it in the folds of his arms and scratched the cat's head. The cat rubbed its' head under Tai's chin and purred. Tai smelled the scent on the cat and held a sad dreamily expression. The cat meowed again. Tai broke away from his trance and looked at the cat.

Sora?

At that instant, the cat jumped from Tai's hold and quickly took into the building. Confused, Tai followed the cat, but stopped. The cat, strangely had Sora's perfume scent. The cat sticked out his head again and meowed. Tai ran over to the door and ripped off the wooden boards that blocked his way. Tai took in the sight of inside the building. It was dark and was hard to see through it. Looking behind him to the snowy outside, Tai turned back and entered the building. Wood cracked as he stepped inside. Cursing for not having a flashlight, Tai searched through the coat and came up with a lighter. Tai questioned why he had a one, but toss the question to a side and concentrated inside the building. He flipped on the lighter through the darkness of the building. Little light washed down the dark and made little visible aid to the holder. Movement caught his eye.

"Meow." 

The cat crept from between boxes and into view. Tai slightly bent down and followed the cat through a maze of boxes. The lighter grew slowly hot for Tai. He switched the lighter to his other hand and continued following the cat until a small clearly meet him and the cat. Through the dim orange light, Tai found someone sitting on a chair, with their back towards him. Slowly, Tai made his way around. Then a sick feeling swirled around his stomach as a conscious Sora met his eyes. At that moment, Sora stirred and weary met Tai's eyes with her own. Placing the still lit lighter on the ground, Tai dropped to his knees and gently, but desperately ripped off the mouth gag from her mouth. Sore grabbed Tai's face after he took off the bonds that tied her hands.

"Tai…" Sora whispered.

Tai kissed her face, but not caring for the dirt and sweat on her face. He gathered her tired and weak body against his restless and strong body when he took off the ropes from her legs.

"Sora…" Tai breathed out, he kissed her mouth.

"This is not a dream?" She whispered.

"No. I'm real."

Sora slowly and painfully smiled, "How did you find me?"

"I don't know. I followed this gray cat and he led me here." Tai turned around to find the cat, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, thank god…"

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Sora nodded. Tai stood up, helping Sora as well. Leaving the lighter and not caring, Tai made his way out. He tried to remember where the door was. Then they turned a corner and found door to the snow outside. They smiled tiredly, but Sora saw a shadow.

"Tai, watch out!"

Frank revealed himself as he swung a baseball bat and stuck Tai on the shoulder. Tai gasped as the bat made contact and was thrust back into Sora. The two fell to the ground. Tai pushed Sora to a side, but Frank grabbed Sora and stabbed Tai in the thigh with a knife. Tai cried in pain and stumbled back, gripping his bloody leg from further bleeding. He dropped to the ground. Frank pressed the knife against Sora's neck, ready to cut through if Tai fought back or do anything.

Then a hard hiss echoed through the dark and a cat jumped and violently scratched Frank's hand.

"Shit!" Blood poured out of deep wounds from his hand.

The smoky cat landed on the ground and prepared to attack Frank, but Frank quickly kicked the cat on his side stomach. The cat roughly scraped against the ground and stopped twenty feet away from the fight. It didn't move.

"Fuckin' cat."

Sora tried to escape, but Frank had a tight grip on her.

"You should've had let me have her. You shouldn't have came. I would have taken care of her." Frank glanced at Tai.

Tai breathed in jerks, trying to calm himself as the blood slowly poured out. 

Sora cried as she watched Tai in pain, "Tai…" She sticked out her hands helplessly to Tai.

Frank pulled Sora away from Tai and hoping to get away from the building to elsewhere. He pressed the knife deep into her throat, but not piercing it through, to make her move. Tai tried to move even though the pain rose from his thigh to his brain. The blood swept out as Tai pushed himself up and followed Frank in the dark. Frank dragged Sora to the door, but a dark hand sailed through the air and punched Frank across the face. A sharp pain throbbed Sora's shoulder blade. She screamed as the knife dropped to the ground. She ran from Frank's reach into the darkness. Tears fell as she blindly felt her shoulder. The knife had cut her shoulder, but not as deep. Blood showered her shaking hand. Sora watched through the dark and found Ryck ram into Frank from behind. Clouds from outside moved, letting the moonlight filter through the broken walls and windows, giving an enough light to Sora to watch Ryck and Frank fight. Frank stood quickly up and dodged Ryck's attack and punched him. He kneed Ryck's stomach and watched him fall to the ground in lost of breaths.

"Ryck!"

"Sora, run!" Ryck shouted out his strength. He darted out his leg and tripped Frank to the ground and the fight continued on.

Sora turned and ran, but turned back to found Frank stab Ryck twice across the back, "No!"

"Sora!"

Tai!

Sora rammed into Tai, due to the lack of light. Tai pulled Sora to him and out the building, "Come on!"

"Wait! Wait, Ryck's back there!"

Tai didn't hear her and ran through the dark to the cold outside.

~o~

"Tai! Sora!"

Josh turned his head and found Tai and Sora running out of a building when he turned the corner. He stopped the car and stepped out into the snow, "Kristen honey, stay here."

"Okay. What's happening, daddy?"

"Just stay here." Josh ran to the two.

Matt and Joe held Tai up as Mimi checked on Sora, "Sora, you okay?"

Voices filled Sora's head.

"Tai, your leg!"

"It's bleeding! We gotta stop it!"

"Call 911!"

"Tai, come on!"

"Sora!" Josh ran and hugged her, "I was so worried about you."

"We have to get them out of here."

"Where the hell is Ryck?"

"No, it wasn't-"

Josh was planning to get his car to drive Tai and Sora to the hospital, but something caught his attention.

"Where's Kristen? Kristen?" Josh called out.

"Daddy!"

Josh jerked to the right as he heard the frighten scream of Kristen. Across the street stood, outside the building, Frank and he had his arm tightly around Kristen's neck. He had Ryck's gun and it was aimed point zero against her head. Blood ran down Frank's face and eyes. Madness reflected on his face.

"Kristen!" Josh ran, but stopped dead in the middle of the street.

"Don't move! Don't move or I'll blow her fucking brains out!" Frank spat.

"Daddy!" Tears freely fell down as Kristen tried wiggling herself away.

"Hold still, you little shit!" Frank pressed his gun against her head until her head tilted.

"Kristen! Kristen, honey. Listen to him. Please, hold still." Josh said, his eyes watered as well.

Frank laughed, "You think, you could've rid of me that easily? Fuck, no! Get back! I swear I'll shoot her! You wanna trade? Give me Sora. Give back my flower! Then you can have your fuckin' kid back!"

Tai stepped in front of Sora, despite the pain ringing down his leg. Josh turned to Sora, he's eyes full of tears. He turned back and stood up.

"I will not let you hurt my little girl!" Josh took off forward, towards Frank.

"Josh, no!" Sora screamed.

Frank pulled the gun from Kristen's head, pointed his gun towards Josh and pulled the trigger. Another bullet shot was heard after Frank's shot. The bullet pierced Josh through his shoulder. He grabbed his bleeding shoulder and his knees dropped to the ground. Everyone turned to Frank as Kristen escaped his grip and he dropped to his knees. His red shot eyes were widen with shock. His whole eyeballs were visible as he looked at the group. He mouthed something as he took his last glimpse of Sora before falling to the ground, dead. At the entrance of the building, stood Ryck with his gun up as he shot Frank from behind. He winced as he tried to come forward and held his shoulder. His trench coat was covered with dust and blood. He looked at the others, who were looking at him in shock. He sighed in relief and sat down, breathing hard as blood poured out onto the white snow below.

"Daddy! Daddy, are you okay? Daddy?" Kristen shook her father.

Josh stirred and slowly turned himself on his back, "Kristen, are you okay?"

"Daddy, I asked you first."

Josh smiled slowly, "Yeah, you did."

He pulled her to embrace, which she took happily.

~o~

"The guys say the bullet went through. Pretty cool, huh?" Josh laid on a stretcher, waiting to be taken to the hospital.

Sora smiled, but winced as the a paramedic fixed up her bloody wound on her forehead and arms, "Yeah, that's great."

Josh smiled again, "Well, I'll see you at work later."

"You bet. Ah, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you risk Kristen's life when…he asked for a trade?" Sora asked.

Josh blinked, "I don't know, but something was telling me that he wouldn't have shot her…"

"…Thanks for helping me."

"What? For getting shot? Hmm, I guess."

"I should give you a rise."

"Really? Man, I should get shot at more often." He joked.

Sora laughed softly when the paramedics took Josh and Kristen in an ambulance truck and rode away to the hospital. She watched the truck for a while before she turned and walked over to Tai, who was on another stretcher with a paramedic fixing him and his shot leg. Tai turned and winced in pain.

"Is Josh okay?"

"Yeah."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It hurts, but I'll live." Sora touched her bandaged shoulder.

"Hmm." Tai smiled, but faded when he turned his attention behind Sora.

Sora turned and found a large black bag being carried by a stretcher. The paramedics took the bag into the ambulance and drove away with Frank's dead body.

Tai glanced at Sora and found her crying. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his. Gently pulling her into an embrace, Tai whispered voices in comfort and smoothing out her hair. Sora held Tai tight, fearing this might be a dream and that she will soon wake up to her true nightmare. The rest of the digidestines stood around and soon left with good byes to Tai and Sora. Matt and Mimi sticked around, hoping to stay with their best friends to the hospital. Sora gently tore away from Tai embrace as Ryck on a stretcher being carried away to the hospital.

Ryck smiled, "Hey, how you guys holding up?"

"Good."

Silence.

Ryck started, "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier of all of this."

Sora shook her head, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have judged you."

"It's okay…"

"Hmm Ryck, why didn't you tell the police that you were a cop?"

"I did, but these Japanese cops don't understand and really don't care…No offense. I didn't want to blow my cover at first, but they wouldn't let me go to continue my search of Frank…and I had to tell them."

"But you're a cop. Didn't they know you were one?"

Ryck sighed, "I moved here from America. The police here don't know me, plus I hid a badge from them when you," He pointed at Tai, "were there. I didn't want you to know…"

"I don't get it."

Ryck laughed, "It's undercover stuff, its' suppose to be confusing."

"How did Frank know so much about Sora?" Matt asked.

Ryck looked off from a distance before answering, "He's like that. He hacks into people's lives and knows everything about them. He knows where you were born; your favorite color; when people changed they glasses to contacts. Once he's into his victim, he never lets go."

"Why would he do this?"

"…Envy called out…and it was heard…" That was all Ryck gave them.

"But…"

"There are many questions you may want to ask me, but there's so little I know. Only Frank knows the answers, but he's dead." Ryck cursed as he was taken away to an ambulance truck.

Sora and the rest turned away.

"Oh, and Sora. I didn't lie to you. I do have a little sister." And with that Ryck was put inside the truck and it drove away.

Sora smiled. She grabbed Tai's hand and stepped inside another ambulance truck. Tai entered first then handed out his hand to Sora.

"Meow…"

Sora and Tai turned and looked down and found the same gray smoky cat limping towards them, moving through the thick snow to Sora. He meowed again and rubbed against Sora's leg. Sora smiled and bent down. The cat purred as Sora patted him. Soon Sora lifted him up to her arms. The cat rubbed against her chin and happily purred. Sora looked at Tai with puppy eyes.

Tai blinked, "Huh?…Okay, we can keep him."

Sora smiled, "You hear that? We can keep you. Is that okay with you?"

The cat meowed and licked Sora's cheek.

"You know what? I'll call you Smoky."

Well, how was it? Good, bad? R&R please.

Oh and another thing, there will be a sequel… ^_^

And maybe worser…

Ask questions if you still are confused and hopefully the sequel will answer them, but I'm doing another story before the sequel.

See ya…


End file.
